Forum:Louis Gray
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Louis Gray Gender: Male Age: '''18 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: Bacchus Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Somnus '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Nemesis '''Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Choice 2: 'Third '''Faceclaim: '''Alex Pettyfer ---- '''Appearance: ' /// '''Personality: Louis is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, Louis remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Louis is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Louis has developed a"wolf stare" that says "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse" which enables him to scare off people like gangsters. He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world anymore, including gangs. It is probably Lupa's influence on him, as he stayed with her and her pack for weeks. History: Adelaide Gray was a beautiful woman who loved to go to bars and to party, she had no parents as they had died by a plane crash when she was younger, but had a brother who she barely talked to. At one party in New York she met a man who named himself Jordan, unknowningly to Adeleide, it was Bacchus. Bacchus eventually asked her out and they went out for weeks and then a month later Bacchus disappeared and Adelaide found out she was pregnant with Louis. When Flynn was born she loved him instantly and he grew up normally though he was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. Eventually Adeleide married a man, Sammy, Sammy only married to get to Louis, as he was secretly a pedophile. It went for years until Adelaide found out and she tried to protect Louis but Sammy accidentally killed Adeleide trying to stop her, after he realised what he did, Sammy shot himself in disgrace that he had killed someone. Louis just sat there shocked, unable to register what had happened, on the plus side he had been freed on Sammy but on the other he lost his mother. Eventually he left and lived on the streets until he wandered into the forest and Lupa found him and she trained him and he left for camp Jupiter. Weapons: A sword and dagger, one in each hand. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed